Lady Luck is a Redhead OneShot
by Spinster-TheWisp-Magic95
Summary: Rei's POV, Rei tells us of his story on how he got together with Salima. One-shot ReixSalima. R&R and tell me what you think of it


Lady Luck is a redhead

I sit here on my couch, watching the TV with several hundred thoughts going through my head. I look to my left, there's Max on the other side of the couch. He's been addicted to his 3DS ever since Hilary got it for him last Christmas, always playing it whenever he gets the chance. He then looks away from the game and notices me looking at him, he smiles, then gives me the thumbs up before going back to his game. I look to my right.  
>Theres Kenny, typing away at breakneck speed. Emily has just gone over to him, possibly trying to get him to stop typing for a second and help her out with something. I then looked over my shoulder. Kai, Tyson and Hilary are playing cards. Kai is such a masterful cards player, seeming as the fact is no one i know has beaten him. It looks like Hilary is winning, but judging by that smirk on Kai's face, he's probably just letting her get her hopes up. I then look down at my lap, and there she is, beautiful as anything, the love of my life. Salima. She's gone to sleep in my arms, she is usually awake when in my arms, but maybe she's having a wonderful dream. It's amazing how we got this way, i know what question your going to ask is. "How did you two get to where you are now?" Well my friends, I'll take you back five months ago.<p>

five months ago

I was at a party with my friends, I was dating Mariah back then. Salima was with Kane, we were all happy, everything was right in the world.  
>That is, until that fateful moment.<p>

Salima had tripped over. So I did what comes natural to me, I went over to see if she was okay. Kane would normally be the first one over to help anyone up, but he was in the bathroom at the time. Mariah was getting herself a drink, so I got up from my chair and made my way over to her.

"Hey, Salima. Are you okay?" I said to her as I gave her my outstreched hand.

"I don't know how, I just tripped, ugh my ankle hurts" She says to me as she takes my hand.

I helped her up to her feet, she slung her arm around my shoulder as I helped her back to were she was sitting.

"Rest up now" I smiled to her as I helped her sit back down, it feels good to help out those in need, it gives many people a purpose in life.

"Thanks Rei" She smiled back "That was awfully kind of y-"

"What the hell is going on Rei?" Uh-Oh. It seems that Mariah had took it the wrong way. She was standing, fist clenched tightly around the glass of coke she had in her hand. If she was even angrier, she would of shattered that glass in her hand.

"How dare you go behind my back after all we've been through. Answer me Rei!" She shouts at me, this gets a lot of peoples attention. Before I can even open my mouth, Salima spoke for me

"I tripped over" She says to Mariah. "Rei came over and helped me back to my seat. I would have done it myself, but i'd twisted my ankle and Rei was there to help me, that's all there is to is Mariah"

"It's true" Say's Lee stepping forward. "I saw the whole thing, Rei did nothing wrong there. He did what any regular person would have done, help out their friends"

"That's a load of utter rubbish!" Shouted Mariah, glaring at me. "Don't you even dare try to lie to me. I can see right through you"

"The only lying here is yourself, Mariah. I can't even give another girl a high five without you freaking out, your too over-protective, and your way too over bearing, I'm practically smothered in this relationship, I've not been able to do a single thing I want for months!" I shouted at her, what I was saying was true, she would freak out when I gave a girl a high five that wasn't her. Everybody gasped, except Lee.

"I'm sorry Mariah, but Rei's right this time. Your too over-protective, maybe you should loosen up a little bit, give the guy some freedom" Lee says to her. He understands my situation perfectly, He's a great friend to have in these situations.

"I'll give him some freedom all right!" She walks up to me and slaps me as hard as she can. "Your dumped Rei! I never want to see you again!" She said with tears in her eyes as she stormed off.

I stand there frozen, I feel shattered into a million tiny pieces. What the hell was happening to me? My life was turning upside down, then my vision went all blurry. There was water welling up in my eyes, it seemed I was about to cry. I rarely ever cry, when I do, I make sure no one is near me to see me in that state. But I'd just been dumped by a girl who said I was her everything that very same evening, everyone was surrounding me.  
>Well, not surrounding me so to speak, just all of them were looking at me. I finally could not take it anymore and fell to my knees, letting the tears flow freely from my eyes.<p>

"It's okay to cry Rei" Salima said to me softly, placing her hand on my shoulder. "She's just lost the best thing that's ever happened to her, I know you will do just fine without her"

Taking into account all that happened in the months prior to that moment, she was right. I'll be just fine without Mariah, I was now free from the so called restraints. But now I was lonely, no one to love, and no one to love me back.

I sit up straight, trying to make sure that Salima is in a comfortable position in my arms, all while trying not to wake her up. I think ive succeeded in that aspect, as she's snuggling her face into my shirt. Though she is asleep, I can see a smile on her face. I look over my shoulder back at the table.  
>It seems that Hilary is still winning, prehaps Kai isn't such a card mastermind after all. I smile to myself, thinking about the look on Kai's face as his unbeaten record is tarnished. With that image firmly lodged into my brain, I shall continue.<p>

four months ago

I had been single for a month. It seemed there were a few girls interested in me now that I was a free man. Mathlida actually gave me her phone number and address if I wanted to talk to her. She really did love me to bits at that point, not sure if she still does mind you. But I was not really in the mood for love at that moment, I was a bit down at the time. Oh who was I kidding, I did need love, and someone to share mine with!

I sat on the bridge, letting my legs dangle off the side. I was wondering what the others were doing, when I heard footsteps coming from behind me. I turned my head round and saw Salima, the poor girl stood there, tear stained face and all.

"S-Salima? Are you okay?" I asked her as I swung my feet round from the edge and stood up.

"N-n-no Rei, I'm not" She managed to say as more tears streamed down her face, I calmly walked up to her and gave her a hug. My shoulder was becoming drenched in tears within seconds.

"Why Salima? What's wrong?" I ask her, she's shaking in my arms

"Kane dumped me.. for... for" It seemed she could not be able to say it, I did not want to make her say who it was. But when she said it, it almost turned me to stone

"For Mariah!"

This shook me to the core, how could Kane and Mariah stoop so low? They had hurt Salima and I wanted to make them pay, but my first priority was to make Salima smile again.

"Don't worry Salima, you don't need him. He's hurt you badly I can tell, but right now. I'm gonna take care of you" I say to her reassuringly

"R-really Rei? You'd do that for me?" She says to me, looking me dead in the eyes, her tears have stopped. They have been replaced with hope, and also a burning love that not even water could dampen

"Yes Salima, I will" I say to her softly.

"Oh Rei, thank you thank you thank you!" She says as she hugs me even tighter.

Over the course of the next two weeks, we were inseperable. I was not seen without Salima, and vice versa. We always went out everywhere at all opportunities we got. She even helped me pick out some new clothes, might I say this, she has an awesome eye for clothing. It seemed like we were both dating to everybody, we even chuckled at a newspaper headline that said. "Beyblading's newest couple? Rei and Salima hit the town!" I could tell she really loved me by this point, and now, so did I. Then the day came.

I was around her house at the time, Tyson and the others were downstairs. She put on a custom CD that had all her favourite songs on it, being a rock fan, I liked most of the stuff she had on it. Our favourite one to listen to was "Guerilla Radio" By Rage Against The Machine. We were having a blast with the music, at one point during 3 Days Grace's "Riot" Kai joined us in moshing in her bedroom. It's a moment none of us will ever forget in a hurry.

After he went back downstairs, a song that I've never liked began playing. It was "Love Story" by Taylor Swift, I was about to ask her to change the song when she started singing. And oh my god could she sing, it was damn amazing. It made my rendition of "Lets Dance" Seem kind of crap.  
>Who was I kidding, my singing still is crap!<p>

Then, I can't remember what song it was. But she took me by the hand and we slowed danced around her room. For a few seconds, I had no idea what I was doing, you could say I zoned out. Salima told me what happened, I'd tried to spin round to the otherside of the room and tripped, this was when I came back to reality. I fell backwards with a thud with Salima still in my arms, luckily, I managed to cushion her fall. We laughed for a while at how stupid that was. I looked at her, she looked up and our eyes met. The laughter died like a fade out in an 80's track. She then leaned forward, our lips a couple of centremeters away. She brushed the my bangs out of my face, I brushed some strands of hair out of her face. She smiled at me, I smiled back. We stayed in that position for another thrity seconds before our instincts took over.

When we kissed, I felt like I had started flying through the air. I was amazing, and I think the tingle that shot down my spine was in agreement.  
>We pulled away a minute later due to lack of air before going at it again. I heard laughing coming from the door, I opened one eye to see Kai, Tyson and Kenny staring at us through the doorway. Kenny and Tyson were trying hard not to outburst laughing. Kai stood there with a smirk on that said "Good job Rei" I very nearly smiled back, but continued kissing Salima. I was not about to let two friends who've probably never kissed a girl before spoil our moment. So I closed my eyes again, Tyson and Kenny finally grew up and stopped laughing and headed back downstairs. Kai was going to the bathroom, but before he left he muttered to me.<p>

"Take good care of her Kon" Which I have done too this day

So that's our story folks, I look over my shoulder and see Tyson and Hilary shouting some choice words as Kai sits there, sipping a cup of coffee triumphantly. Will anyone ever stop him in his quest of card domination? No one can tell.

"hmm, ugh" Salima moans as she wakes up and looks at me.

"Something on your mind Rei?" As a matter a fact, yes there was

"Just one thing, Lady Luck is a redhead" I say to her, she giggles and kisses my cheek and snuggles up to me and replies

"Mr Right is a neko-jin"

My life is certainly on the up, once more, everything is right in the world.

And that's how i want it to stay. 


End file.
